


Muse

by KelpieChaos



Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yusuke thinking about his art and muse, little bit of character exploration maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Yusuke found that Ann never minded him sketching her, though she refused to model.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Takamaki Ann
Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of Yusuke's Birthday Week: muse ~~/honor among thieves~~

Yusuke found that Ann never minded him sketching her, though she refused to model. He no longer saw  _ Sayuri _ in the curves of her face, the fluff of her hair, but there was still something entrancing in how she could go from pouting to laughing to scowling so fast. He wanted to capture that liveliness in his art, wanted that fullness of emotion to brighten his paints.

Glancing down, Yusuke sighed. His sketch looked up, flat even with Ann’s image faithfully rendered. Flipping a page, he started again. Eventually, he’d capture her brightness. Until then, he’d have to keep trying.


End file.
